1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arresting device for mounting rails, supports, connecting parts and the like, comprising an arresting plate having a cam for supporting it on a structural member and a bracing section as well as at least one middle section arranged between them and configured to receive a clamping member, wherein at least one projection in the form of a pin is provided on the bracing section and is formed as a point or tip projecting from the bracing section.
2. Description of the Related Art
For mounting rails, supports, connecting parts and the like, several arresting plates, clamping brackets, claws and the like are known which are either configured as universal clamps or are configured so as to match the particular connecting situation. Such an arresting device is comprised in general of an arresting plate and a clamping element. The arresting plate comprises a cam for supporting the arresting device on a structural member and a bracing section, for example, for clamping a flange, and a saddle formed between the cam and the bracing section. The clamping element is usually received in the saddle.
With the conventional arresting devices, a high surface pressure between the bracing section and the flange of a support is achieved but when the clamping force decreases there is hardly any resistance against sliding in the transverse direction. It has therefore already been suggested to provide the clamping surface with grooves or corrugations; however, experiments have shown that even with this measure no significant improvement with regard to the securing force in the transverse direction can be achieved. In such arresting devices the resistance against sliding as a function of the surface pressure cannot be precisely defined. The load distribution depends on many unknown factors such as the friction coefficient of the structural member in the thread, maintaining the tightening torque and the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,869 a device for attaching railroad rails to wooden railroad ties is described. In this connection, a plate is provided for supporting the rail on the railroad tie which is secured by means of screw anchors on the wooden tie. In order to secure the rail on the plate, holding-down elements are provided on both sides of the rail which are supported on the plate by means of a cam and on the foot of the rail by means of a bracing section. The bracing section is provided with two steel points embedded in the bracing section. The holding-down elements are fastened by means of screw anchors which are threaded into sleeves in the wooden tie. Such an arrangement is useful only to a limited extent.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arresting device of the aforementioned kind which can be produced in a simple way and which can be used universally for different connecting arrangements.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the pin is comprised of a harder material than the arresting plate and the pin is configured as a stud screw connected by compression molding with the material of the bracing section.
The pin can be secured in a threaded bore of the bracing section. This stud screw can be provided at the end opposite the point with a hexagon socket for receiving a matching tool. The pins can be received either in a throughbore, in a blind bore, or a stepped bore.
Especially expedient is an embodiment in which two pins are arranged at a spacing to one another whose points at least approximately project to the same extent or amount (distance) away from the bracing section. In this way, an approximately uniform penetration of the points and a uniform force distribution are ensured.
At least one opening for penetration of a tie anchor should be provided in the saddle. Expediently, this opening is formed as a slotted hole. It is especially advantageous when three openings are provided so that, depending on the rail or support to be mounted, one or two tie anchors can be symmetrically employed, as desired. In the case of arresting plates with three openings, it is also possible to employ bracket-shaped clamping elements with different leg spacing.
In order to ensure in a simple way an adjustment to the flange shape and flange thickness, the arresting plate must be configured to be positioned at different angles relative to the clamping element. In order for the force introduction of the clamping element onto the arresting plate to be uniformly unaffected as much as possible independent of the position, it is suggested that the saddle at its upper side is configured as a concave depression or as a convex outwardly projecting bulge and that in this depression or on this bulge a spherical cap or a clamping strip with matching surface is positioned.